The goals of this study are to determine: 1) if blood pressure changes in a characteristic manner during the normal human menstrual cycle, and 2) if so, do these changes in blood pressure correlated with changes in hormone levels of sex steroids and/or the renin-angiotensin-aldosterone (RAA) system.